spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Delicatessen Bois
''"Delicatessen Beans Delicatessen Beans Delicatessen Beans Delicatessen Beans Delicatessen Beans Delicatessen Beans Delicatessen Beans Delicatessen Beans Delicatessen Beans Delicatessen Beans Delicatessen Beans..." ''-A Delicatessen Boi's favorite term Appearance Delicatessen Bois come in several colors, usually a combination of highly pastel shades of vibrant hues, however the most common color is a mixture of pale pink and icy blue. They are EXTREMELY fluffy, making them great pets! They wear icy blue paperclip necklaces and paperclip earrings. However, their most defining feature is their eyes; normally, they're green with white, checkmark-shaped pupils. However, if they are translating something, their eyes turn white with black text forming across them reading the translated result of the text they are translating. Habitat Delicatessen Bois live all in areas all over the world. However, they are commonly found as housepets, since their behavior is hilarious and they are insanely fluffy, and living in Balloosh since they are naturally attracted to the areas' several ancient, untranslated texts. When Balloosh was still locked off however, they resided within Sarepia Forest. A group of Arctic Delicatessen Bois live within the rough and cold terrain of Mount Shiveer, however, due to the species' close ties to Juno, the arctic wolf alpha.. guardian.. thing. Food Naturally, their main diet is ancient scripts and scrolls and magical jewels, and the before mentioned Arctic Delicatessen Bois do in fact feed upon this natural diet exclusively. However, most Delicatessen Bois living in Balloosh and all domestic Delicatessen Bois only accept the sweet taste of delicatessen beans. History According to the ancient manuscripts buried within Balloosh, the first Delicatessen Bois were two pet Valentineboiz that Juno owned before their sacrifice. They found them abandoned during the Friendship Festival, cold and starving as only tinybois (baby spinnybois), so they took them on as his own. One they named Delica, and the other they named Tessen. However, since they lived within Mount Shiveer, a place much colder then the Friendship Festival where the bois couldn't live, they used their magic to make the bois fluffier and cutier, and also able to translate scripts for convience. Delica became pale pink with an icy blue belly and tail, and Tessen became icy blue with a pale pink belly and tail. Delica was the first normal Delicatessen Boi, and Tessen was the first Arctic Delicatessen Boi. They lived with Juno for a long time, until of course, the day Juno discovered Balloosh. Of course, since they didn't want Delica or Tessen to get hurt, he made sure to not leave them in Balloosh. Tessen was his favorite of the two bois, so they left her in his house with Mount Shiveer. However, he left Delica with a tribe of Valentinebois in Sarepia, known for hording a special bean which would soon be known as delicatessen beans. Tessen and Delica spread with the local Valentineboiz and Chillyboiz respectively, allowing more and more Delicatessen Bois to be produced. Eventually there was an entire tribe of Arctic Delicatessen Bois living in Mount Shiveer, and the tribe of Valentineboiz became a tribe of Delicatessen Bois. Soon enough, the first sighting of Arctic Delicatessen Bois happened within Mount Shiveer, when an explorer found five of them chewing on Juno's alpha stone when exploring a rundown hut, and soon later the normal bois were found, migrating towards the area which would soon be known as Balloosh. Trivia *They were based on Google Translate memes, specifically a certain moment within Random Typek's "le google translate doesn't work as intended" where the translator started repeating Delicatessen Beans. The idea of Arctic Delicatessen Bois came to Butterflyunicorn by herself. Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Uncommon species Category:Used as pets